


Sergeants & Lieutenants

by Abiwim



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Based on the prompts - Is that my shirt & Wanna go out sometime





	Sergeants & Lieutenants

He jumped from the Lynx Mk9A helicopter exhausted, dirty and splattered with blood. As the lead on the operation he was the last to leave the helicopter, ensuring that his injured men were taken care of first. He was not looking forward to the debrief with Colonel Hutchense. ‘Damn the man,’ he thought, ‘he is not going to go easy on us. Bastard!’

Colonel Herbert Hutchense was, indeed, not going to go easy on him. A hard-liner, he did not appreciate the man’s habit of making mates of his insubordinates; he felt it blurred the lines between the soldier and the commander. He needed his operational commanders to make split second decisions, life and death decisions. He couldn’t count on a man who was weak. Soldiers were expendable; that is how officers needed to see them.

The man entered the reception room of the colonel’s office. He had been in here many times previous, but this was the first time he had ever seen his secretary. He halted in the doorway, stunned by what he saw.

Second Lieutenant Kim Chesterfield was short, a little chubby and all about the army. In her previous life she had been a success in Public Relations but the call to serve her country, along with being disappointed by the vapidity of her chosen career, had led her to a new start. She loved knowing that she was making a difference, providing support to the people who wanted to serve their fellow country-men.

The man cleared his throat to get the Lieutenant’s attention. “Colour Sergeant John Porter, here to see Colonel Hutchense,” he paused to read her name plate, “Lieutenant Chesterfield?”

Kim looked up from her computer to the bluest eyes she had ever seen. ‘Jesus!’ she thought, ‘wow, just wow!” The man was tall, ‘he must be over 6 feet’, with dark brown, almost black, hair, a nose that was a little too long, and a body to drool over.

“Good morning Sergeant. Please take a seat, Colonel Hutchense will see you in a moment.” Kim rose from her chair and made her way to the Colonel’s office. John tilted his head, as he admired her form in a pressed blue blouse and knee length pencil skirt. ‘Everything in the right place,’ he thought. He liked his women to be on the short size, it stoked his ego to feel like a strong man, able to protect his woman (although, he doubted this little one would need it) and a some extra padding just meant a little more to hold onto on cold nights.

When she returned to the vestibule she stood aside and held the door as she ushered him inside, “The colonel will see you know.” As he stepped past her she offered up a grimace and a “good luck” raise of the eyebrows. John acknowledged it with a quick grin.

He had to admit that the raid on the ISIL safe house had not gone as expected. The reconnaissance they had received indicated that the house was lightly guarded; which it had been. However, they had not been informed that just 3 doors down was a coffee house, where many of the insurgents gathered.

John wasn’t sure if the informant was working for ISIL or what, but he was determined to find the man and make sure that he never told another lie, ever again. But first he had to deal with this maniac.

He entered the office with a straight back and a look of determination on his face; there was no way he was going to take the fall for the shit-show that had happened. “Colonel,” he stood ramrod straight in front of the colonel’s desk and saluted.

“At ease, soldier,” intoned the colonel. “So, Porter, what the fuck happened?”

“It is all in the report, Colonel. We dropped out of the Lynx and made our way to the first floor. We got in alright, no casualties; the place _was_ only lightly guarded. But it wasn’t long until the place was surrounded. We were not there long enough to find the intel on their other locations. I ordered our men out. We took heavy fire, Johnston and Denwali were both hit, but we managed to make it back to the roof.”

“Porter, I believe we have had words before about your men.” John breathed a heavy sigh, they had been at loggerheads over this subject many times. “Sometimes the mission is simply too important to give a thought to anything but its successful completion.”

John fumed. He stood in front of the colonel for a full minute before answering, his voice a deep, angry rumble, “Sir, with all due respect,” ‘bastard!’ he thought, “you know my own position on that head. I will not risk the lives of MY men.” His voice rose, “Their lives are more important than some intel!”

The colonel leapt to his feet and slammed his palms on the desk, shouting, “Your insubordination has gone on far too long.” Kim was able to hear everything from her desk (turning on the never used intercom button certainly helped.) “I am writing you up!”

“Fine!” shouted Porter. He knew, deep down, that General Wilson would agree with his viewpoint, so he wasn’t worried about anything Hutchense would report. However, he knew that he had better get out of this office before his temper blew any further. “Permission to leave, _sir_?”

Hutchense glared at him, he too, knew what Wilson would think. “Get the fuck out of here!”

John saluted, turned on his heel and left the office. Kim hastened to turn off the intercom. She gave him a sympathetic look and said, “You look like you could use a drink. **Wanna go out sometime**?”

John looked at her, surprised, and asked, “How can you work for him?”

Kim shrugged, “I go where they tell me. I keep my head down, and I report everything to General Wilson.”

John laughed; a warm, rich sound that came from deep in his chest. “Yes. How about tonight?”

****

They met that night at the Boar’s Head pub. The pub was across the park from his small terraced house and was most definitely NOT a typical army hang-out. That suited both of them just fine, as it was hard to conduct any kind of relationship once one of the corps found out. Not that it wasn’t allowed, but it did make it awkward in certain situations.

It was obvious to both of them that there was a strong attraction. The evening started off a little strained; Kim was not a frequent dater, so she was rather shy and John had been in too many unsuccessful relationships to get his hopes up. However, as the evening progressed, the smiles became bolder, fingers touched across the table top and slow dancing had turned up the heat.

“Do you want to get out of here?” John whispered in Kim’s ear as they moved together on the dance floor.

She looked up into his eyes, darker now as he looked down at her with unbridled lust. She nodded.

She collected the coats from their table as John paid the tab. He held the door for her and reached for her hand as he crossed the threshold behind her. They lingered in the park, talking, not talking, walking and appreciating the coolness of the night. Under the canopy of an old oak tree John pulled her close to him, and as he slid his hand to cup the back of her neck, he bent and kissed her softly.

She sighed into his kiss, leaning into him. She held tightly to his shoulders, unsure if her legs would support herself and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He gasped slightly, only to grin as she plunged her tongue into his mouth and met his in a passionate duel. They stood kissing until Kim felt a wet drop from above. She acknowledged the drop, but could not bring herself to break the kiss.

Suddenly the drop became a downpour. She squealed as rain started running into her collar and broke free from John’s lips. “Oh!” she giggled, “I’m getting wet.”

John cocked an eyebrow at her, “Are you, now?”

She slapped his chest playfully, “You naughty man!”

John smiled at her, ‘God! He’s gorgeous,’ she thought. “C’mon, my place is close by. You can get dried and warmed up there.”

They sprinted through the park to the row of houses and fell back against the entryway wall panting and laughing. “You are soaked through,” he said to her. “Go on up, there are towels in the bathroom…I’ll make us something warm to drink.”

She nodded and made her way up the stairs.

A few minutes later John made his way up the stairs with a tray containing a pot of tea, 2 mugs and some biscuits. He knocked on the bathroom door and was answered by Kim’s call of “come in.”

He opened the door and watched, in shock, as Kim was trying to comb through her hair with her fingers. “ **Is that my shirt?** ” he asked, dumbfounded by the shapely curve of her thighs.

Kim turned around and leaned against the counter, she smiled seductively at him and said, “Yes. Do you want it back?"


End file.
